Der Verfolger
by yoho
Summary: Du solltest besser gehen.“ – Möchtest du allein sein?“, fragte Hermine. - Ich meine, du solltest ganz gehen“, entgegnete Harry. – Sie schluckte: Liebst du mich nicht mehr?“ - Harry vermied ihren Blick. "Du verstehst mich nicht“, sagte er schließlich.


Title: Der Verfolger

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Der Verfolger' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Du solltest besser gehen." – „Möchtest du alleine sein?", fragte Hermine. - „Ich meine, du solltest ganz gehen", entgegnete Harry. – Hermine schluckte: „Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" - Harry schwieg und vermied ihren Blick, indem er starr auf den See hinaus sah. „Du verstehst mich nicht", sagte er schließlich.

Authors Note: Eine Kindheit, wie Harry sie erlebt hat, hinterlässt Spuren. Man kann solche Erlebnisse verdrängen und das mag auch über viele Jahre gelingen. Aber irgendwann wird ein Schalter umgelegt und alles ist wieder da. Bei Harry ist es ein Zeitungsartikel auf Seite drei des Tagespropheten, der diesen Schalter in seinem Kopf betätigt und ihm und Hermine viel Leid bereitet.

‚Der Verfolger' spielt nach Hogwarts. Nachdem sie einige Jahre für das Aurorenbüro gejobbt haben, teilen sich Harry und Hermine eine Lehrerstelle auf Hogwarts.

In der Geschichte kommt ein Junge vor, der Janek heißt. Ich habe schon vor dem Erscheinen von Band 7 Tonks einen Sohn angedichtet, der nach ihrem Tod, mehr oder weniger zufällig, bei Harry und Hermine unterkommt und schließlich von ihnen als Familienmitglied aufgenommen wird.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

„_Weißt du, Ed, ich glaube nicht an das Fortleben nach dem Tode. Ja, als sie noch lebte, selbst während sie krank war, musste ich tun, was sie wollte. Aber in dem Augenblick, als sie starb, da war es wie jetzt. Sie war der Panzer, der eben herunter flog. Alles vorbei! Aber ich kann noch nicht stehen. Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen, ohne Korsett zu gehen."_

_(John Steinbeck, Der Panzer)_

**Der Verfolger**

„Nein! Neiiin! Bitte nicht! Lass mich!"

Hermine war schlagartig wach. Harry saß neben ihr aufrecht im Bett und schlug wie wild um sich. Sie versuchte ihn zu wecken und gleichzeitig festzuhalten. Aber sie hatte keine Chance.

„Hau ab! Fass mich nicht an!"

Er drückte sie zur Seite, so dass sie aus dem Bett fiel und mit einem lauten Plumps auf dem Fußboden landete. Hermine rieb sich den Kopf und registrierte gleichzeitig, dass es oben im Bett ruhig geworden war.

„Harry?"

„Hermine?"

Sie sah Harrys Wuschelkopf an der Bettkante auftauchen. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich die Brille aufgesetzt, um etwas sehen zu können und betrachtete sie irritiert. Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand und zog sie hoch.

„War ich das?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Tschuldigung", sagte Harry. „Albtraum. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

Hermine legte sich wieder neben ihn auf die Matratze und suchte sich einen Platz unter dem Oberbett. „Ging nicht", murmelte sie. „Du wolltest einfach nicht wach werden."

Als Harry sich an sie drückte, merkte sie, wie er zitterte. „Ist dir kalt?"

Er gab keine Antwort und beruhigte sich nur langsam.

„Voldemort ist tot", sagte Hermine und streichelte ihn über den Rücken. „Er kann dir nie wieder etwas tun."

Harry sagte daraufhin nichts. Sie lagen noch lange wach, ohne miteinander zu reden und schliefen erst im Morgengrauen wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag standen sie später auf als gewöhnlich und frühstückten, als Janek schon aus dem Haus war. Harry hatte den Tag frei und Hermine musste erst ab dem späten Vormittag unterrichten.

Sie waren beide noch müde und entsprechend schweigsam. Harry starrte in seine Kaffeetasse und Hermine blätterte geistesabwesend im ‚Tagespropheten'.

„Was war los mit dir, heute Nacht?", fragte sie.

Harry gab keine Antwort und Hermine entschied, dass es ungeschickt wäre, ihn weiter zu bedrängen.

Seine Albträume wiederholten sich jede Nacht aufs Neue und es dauerte Stunden, bis sie wieder schlafen konnten. Was genau in diesen Träumen geschah, verriet Harry nicht. Aber so wie Hermine es erlebte, musste Voldemort ihm entsetzliche Dinge antun.

Die Veränderungen waren schleichend und so, dass sie niemand anderem aufgefallen wären. Harry hielt seine Unterrichtsstunden. Er war freundlich und zuvorkommend wie immer und niemand unter den Lehrern oder Schülern bemerkte etwas.

Nur Hermine registrierte, dass etwas anders war als vorher. Manchmal verschwand er ins Badezimmer und tauchte eine Stunde lang nicht mehr auf. Wenn Hermine nach im suchte, fand sie ihm auf dem Wannenrand sitzend, den Blick auf eine Kachel an der Wand fixiert oder in stiller Betrachtung des Seifenstückes am Waschbecken.

Wenn sie versuchte ihn zu verführen – und Hermine wusste genau, wie sie das tun musste – reagierte er nicht. Er entschuldigte sich damit, es gehe ihm nicht gut, er sei zu müde, vielleicht etwas krank und angeschlagen.

Einmal fand sie ihn auf einem der breiten Fensterbretter sitzend, wie er mit dem Finger Spuren in das Kondenswasser auf der Scheibe malte, während er in den Regen hinausstarrte. Als er sich ihr zuwandte, war sein Gesicht gerötet und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er geweint hatte.

Am nächsten Tag schloss er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer ein und Hermine gelang es nicht, den Zauber zu knacken, den er über dass Türschloss gelegt hatte. Er redete auch nicht mit ihr. Sie hatte Angst um ihn und zerstörte schließlich die Tür mit einem Bombarda. Sie hatten ihren ersten richtigen Streit, nach dem Harry es vorzog auf dem Sofa zu übernachten.

Hermine war erschrocken über seinen Wutausbruch. Aber genau so entsetzt war sie über ihre Reaktion. Hermine Granger, sonst immer ruhig und besonnen, war laut geworden, hatte ihn angeschrien: was er sich eigentlich vorstelle? Er solle mit ihr reden. Egal was Voldemort ihm im Traum antue. Sie habe ihm schließlich auch alles erzählt, was sie empfand, als Bellatrix sie mit dem Cruciatus gequält hatte.

In den Tagen danach gingen sie sich aus dem Weg. Wenn sie in der Küche zusammen trafen, sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Hermine bekam mit, dass Janek ihr hinter ihrem Rücken böse Blicke zuwarf. Mit Harry versuchte er zu reden. Aber der reagierte nicht auf die Annäherungsversuche des Jungen. Schließlich verfiel auch Janek in eine Schweigsamkeit, die Hermine fast schon körperlich weh tat.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich völlig hilflos. Kein Buch konnte ihr einen Rat geben und auch ein langes Treffen mit Luna, während dessen sie mehr weinte als redete, brachte sie nicht weiter.

Vier Tage nach ihrem Streit kam Harry vom Unterricht nicht nach Hause zurück.

Mit Hilfe der ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' fand sie ihn unter der Birke am See, die ihnen schon als Kinder in schlimmen Zeiten Zuflucht geboten hatte. Er sah so verloren aus, wie er da in seinem schwarzen Umhang an den Stamm gelehnt auf dem Boden hockte, dass es Hermine einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Ihr tat tatsächlich die Brust weh und nicht zum ersten Mal rätselte sie über den Zusammenhang von Gefühlen und körperlichen Empfindungen.

Sie blieb eine Weile hinter ihm stehen und wartete. Als Harry sich nicht rührte, setzte sie sich zögernd neben ihn und blickte auf den See, dessen Wasser im Sonnenlicht glitzerte.

Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht und sie hatte gerade beschlossen, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, als er schließlich doch redete.

„Du solltest besser gehen."

„Möchtest du lieber alleine sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich meine, du solltest ganz gehen", entgegnete Harry.

Hermine wurde schwindelig und sie hatte Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

Harry schwieg und vermied ihren Blick, indem er starr auf den See hinaus sah.

„Du verstehst mich nicht", sagte er schließlich.

„Dann erklär es mir." Hermine merkte, wie in ihr eine kaum verhaltene Wut mit Entsetzen und dem Gefühl kämpfte, dass ihre Welt gerade komplett in sich zusammenbrach.

Sie beobachtete, wie Harry mit der Antwort rang. Er setze mehrfach an, um zu sprechen, schwieg dann aber. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin."

Hermine betrachtete ihn ratlos. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Manchmal bin ich Harry Potter, der Lehrer, der Mann, der dich liebt und der für Janek ein Vater ist und dann bin ich Harry Potter, der zu klein geratene, magere Junge in Hosen die immer rutschen und Hemden, deren Ärmel fünfmal umgeschlagen sind."

Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite und zupfte dabei nervös Grashalme ab, die sie anschließend zwischen den Fingern zerrieb.

„Wenn schon, dann bist du der ‚Junge der lebt'", sagte sie. „Du hast gewonnen und Voldemort hat verloren. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben. Du warst stärker als er, selbst als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst."

Harry sah sie lange an. Dann murmelte er: „Es ist nicht Voldemort."

„Es ist nicht Voldemort?" Hermine war so perplex, dass ihr keine wirklich intelligente Erwiderung einfiel. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist Onkel Vernon." Harry sprach so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Vernon Dursley?" fragte sie, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.

Harry nickte, zog eine verknickte Zeitungsseite aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und faltete sie vorsichtig auseinander.

Hermine blickte neugierig auf das Blatt. Es stammte aus dem ‚Propheten' und die Ziffer am oberen Rand zeigte, dass es sich um die dritte Seite handelte:

_**Harry Potters Onkel bei Flugzeugabsturz getötet**_

Die Überschrift war ziemlich groß geraten. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier in einer Zaubererzeitung der Tod eines Muggel vermeldet wurde. Aber die Verwandtschaft zu Harry Potter reichte den Herausgebern wohl, um das zu rechtfertigen.

„Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte Hermine.

Harry wies auf den ausgefransten Rand der Zeitungsseite. „Du warst an dem Morgen spät dran und hast keine Zeitung gelesen. Und abends hab ich die Seite dann herausgerissen, bevor du nach Hause gekommen bist."

„Warum?"

Harry dachte nach: „Ich glaube, ich wollte, dass es mir nicht wichtig ist. Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht mit dir darüber reden."

„Aber das hat nicht funktioniert?"

„Nein, es hat nicht funktioniert", antwortete Harry. „Seit ich das gelesen habe, habe ich nachts diese Träume. Es ist so, als wär ich wieder dort. Er quält mich, sagt mir, dass ich zu nichts nutze bin, dass ich kein Recht habe, auf der Welt zu sein, dass sie mich nur durchfüttern, weil sie Ärger kriegten, wenn sie mich umbringen, dass ich eine Missgeburt wäre, der größte Fehler, den meine Mutter je gemacht hätte. Dann schlägt er mich. Ich bin nackt, wenn er mich schlägt und es tut so weh dass ich schreien muss …"

Er stockte und holte tief Luft. „Das ist dann meistens der Moment, in dem ich aufwache. Und es ist so, als wären die Striemen wirklich da. Ich fühle die Narben auf meinem Rücken, aber sie sind offen und blutig."

Hermine versuchte ihn zu berühren, aber er wehrte sie ab.

„Am Anfang waren es nur Träume, in denen ein toter Mann schreckliche Dinge zu mir sagt. Aber irgendwann habe ich angefangen ihm zu glauben." Harry zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Er hat Recht. Was hab ich denn aus meinem Leben gemacht? Ich bin ein Halbtagslehrer auf Hogwarts. Kein Auror. Kein berühmter Quiditch-Star. Ich habe nicht mal einen Beruf gelernt. Ich kann nichts richtig und ich bin in nichts besonders erfolgreich."

Harry schwieg lange und Hermine überlegte, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

„Harry!" Sie legte vorsichtig den Arm um seine Schultern, zwang ihn aber nicht sie anzusehen. „Kannst du dich noch an die Albträume erinnern, die ich nach dem Krieg hatte? Als du von deinem Trip in die Highlands zurück warst? Du hast mich jede Nacht im Bett festgehalten und mich beruhigt. Jede verdammte Nacht, ein ganzes Jahr lang. Und tagsüber musste ich dir meine Träume erzählen und wir haben uns ein gutes Ende für sie ausgedacht. Jetzt müssen wir deine Träume ändern. Und ich werde nicht gehen."

Hermine schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Hast du mich verstanden? ICH WERDE NICHT GEHEN!"

„Ja, Mam", murmelte Harry und der Anflug eines Grinsens huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Und du hast mich, Janek und unsere Freunde. Das ist wertvoller als Ruhm. Und du bist ein toller Lehrer. Ich habe letzt noch zufällig einige Drittklässler über dich reden hören. Die vergöttern dich."

Ihm gelang der Anflug eines Lächelns. Doch sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich sofort wieder.

„Aber ich könnte dir so viel mehr bieten, wenn ich Karriere gemacht hätte."

Hermine riss jetzt so heftig an den Grashalmen neben ihren Händen, dass sich ein ganzes Büschel aus dem Boden löste. Sie warf es in den See. Auf der Wasseroberfläche bildete sich ein brauner Fleck, dort wo das Gras untergegangen war.

„Ich will aber nicht deinen Ruhm. Ich will auch kein Schloss und keinen Luxus. Ich will dich. Einfach nur dich. Und ich will unser altes Leben zurück."

Sie sah ihn an und gab ihm dann einen Stups gegen die Schulter. Harry stupste zurück und schließlich landeten sie beide im Gras. Aber sie lachten nicht dabei, so wie sie es sonst getan hätten.


End file.
